Nightmare
by Ryuutarouchan
Summary: [Night Head Genesis] Naoya wakes from a nightmare and seeks comfort from his brother, but Naoto refuses to let him touch. NxN, inc, and a bit of graphic violence.


The night was quiet as Naoya awoke, little could be heard save for the occasional car driving by. He sat up, wondering why he'd woken. As he looked around the room, he immediately saw something was wrong.

Naoto was gone.

"Niisan?" he called, but there was no answer. He got out of bed and began to search. He looked over to the bathroom and found the door was ajar, but the room was dark. Warily, he went over and opened the door, then turned on the light. When his eyes adjusted enough to where he could see, he froze in shock.

Naoto was lying on the ground, face down. a pool of blood was around his head which had been bashed in by a blunt object. There were chunks of his brain splattered on the wall, deep red chunks that looked like raspberry jam.

Feeling the air shift, he turned around just in time to see that woman, Reiko, with a bloody baton raised over her head, about to strike. Her arm swung down in an ark and the next thing he knew, his eyes opened and were greeted with darkness and warm liquid on his face.

He panicked, and a myriad of thoughts flew through his head all at once. He dipped his fingers into the liquid on his cheeks and tasted it, and was relieved to find it was only tears. But the dream made one thought louder than all the rest.

"Niisan." Naoya called softly, still rubbing tears from his eyes as he'd done since he woke from the nightmare.

_Niisan, I need you. I'm so scared._

When the other didn't wake, Naoya called a little louder. "Niisan, please wake up."

Naoto stirred, turning to face his younger brother. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Did you have a premonition?" his brows furrowed in worry.

"No, I think it was just a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" he pleaded. He knew he was much too old to ask something like that, but he just needed him.

"You know, you should really try to just sleep. You have to get past nightmares eventually," He replied gently.

"Please, niisan. Just this once" he rubbed his eyes again. No matter how hard he tried to calm himself, he knew he couldn't without Naoto's touch.

The older one shifted over "Okay. Come on, try and get some sleep."

Naoya crawled into the bed with him, but was disappointed when Naoto kept his distance. He began to grow self-conscious, and wondered if he was being a nuisance, if he should have just stayed in bed. Something was off with Naoto, he knew it. So he reached over to touch him, but his brother jerked back.

"Don't." came the sharp demand from the other, and Naoya truly felt now that he messed up. "I'm sorry, just... I don't want to upset you with my stupid worrying," Naoto lied, it would be a decent lie if Naoya didn't know any better, but he could feel that is wasn't just some worry. Naoto was trying desperately to hide something.

"Niisan, just... please. I'm really scared; can you just hold me for one night?"

Reluctantly, Naoto scooted closer, and whispered "I'm sorry" as he embraced him tightly.

Images came into Naoya's mind; they seemed to be part of a dream. They were images of the two of them, on a large bed, naked and kissing.

Naoya could feel the fear and shame building up in Naoto.

_I'm so sorry Naoya, please don't hate me. Please, I love you so much. I'll leave if you want me to, just please don't hate me._

"Niisan, I could never hate you. Why are apologizing? What have you done wrong?" he asked, severely confused. Sure, they weren't a boy and girl so it wasn't how it was supposed to be, but it couldn't be wrong, right?

"I'm not supposed to love you like this. Naoya, I'm sorry."

"So, are you saying you don't love me? But I love you, Niisan" the younger one was about to cry, his beloved brother was telling he was ashamed of loving him?

Naoto felt a stab of guilt; this was coming out completely wrong. "But they told me it wasn't right, to love family like this."

"Niisan, they believed we were monsters, can you really trust their judgment?" Naoya retorted.

Naoto paused to think about that for a moment. He did have a point, and the reasons they would give didn't really apply to them. But he still knew it was wrong.

Naoya felt the doubting and he finally burst into tears again, Naoto never denied his fear, and he was scared that it was true. He held him tightly "please..." he begged, "Please love me."

Naoto finally decided to throw away morals, throw away the things he was taught. If it hurt the one he loved most, then they were the ones who were wrong.

He gently kissed the top of the younger's head and returned the tight embrace. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I really do love you" he assured him.

The other looked up at him, tears still slowly dripping from his eyes. "Prove it, then. Prove you love me, my body, and my soul. Make all of this go away."

And the purple haired brother did so, he pulled Naoya up to him and kissed him very gently, as if he was afraid he would hurt him. He kissed him, then opened his mouth to lick at his lips, urging his mouth open. When he was finally granted access, he happily licked every inch of his mouth, loving the gentle warmth. When he could tell the other needed a moment to breathe, he drew back and softly sucked on his neck, teeth carefully grazing the soft skin.

Naoya kissed him again fervently, eagerly waiting for him to take the next step so he didn't have to, but the elder drew away.

"Not tonight. Try to get some sleep, okay?" he said softly.

Naoya made a small whine of protest. He tried to kiss him again, but Naoto stopped him.

"I don't want to take things too fast, and if we don't stop here I'm not sure I would want to stop" he gave him one last gentle kiss. "Go to sleep now, you need your rest."

Naoya cuddled closer to the other and, reluctantly, closed his eyes to sleep.__

end of chapter 1__

A/n: First, Naoya's character is kinda...childish. From what I can see, since he grew up in such a limited environment, he's very immature (hence him always calling "Niisan! Help me!" every time he freaks). And Naoto's real personality is just in space, maybe somewhere on Pluto. I really made a crappy Naoto.  
I hope it was decent, in all honesty, I've never written anything that is in this style. Sure of done the blood and gore, but going for word porn is not something I've done, which is why I ended up stopping there, committing myself to chapters. Oh noes! And also I thought that having them do it right then and there would just be dumb.

Oh gosh, I'm rambling. Um yes, I'd love to hear reviews, especially suggestions on what to improve, and even if you don't like it, I'd like to know why. But I warn flamers that you just spur me to continue hahaha


End file.
